Love's Death and Life
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Extended version of Loves Death. Stranded in Middle Earth after the war Harry is content living a boring life in Bree. That is till a small company of hobbits arrive one night and turn everything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings._

_This is the extended version of Love's Death. Will be using the movies more than the books as it has been a while since I read them._

**Chapter 1**

Harry looked over as the door opened and smiled as he recognised the man entering the Prancing Pony. Most of Bree's inhabitants kept their distance from the Rangers but they made him feel safe for some reason. He ducked into the kitchen and re-emerged with Strider's usual meal and drink, placing them on the small table before the Ranger who gave him a nod and a few coins. Harry smiled back, shoving his hair out of his eyes as he went to put the money away. It was early and therefore fairly empty other than a few people staying in the rooms above. Harry moved around the room, cleaning tables and generally trying to make the place look clean. He figured without resorting to magic though it would never truly look clean, no matter how much he scrubbed. And he was reluctant to resort to magic; the last thing he wanted was to stand out more than he did.

"That's an interesting tune." He nearly hexed Strider when the Ranger spoke, spinning around to face him, cleaning cloth in hand.

"Sir?" He had only heard the man speak once before, the first time they met over a year before when Strider had passed through the town.

"The tune you were humming." He answered, lighting his pipe and Harry blinked, unaware he had been humming.

Harry ducked his head and shrugged. "Something a friend used to sing." He had never really been very good at singing the school song.

Strider watched him, hearing the sadness in his voice as the younger man went back to work. He was a hard worker, Strider had never seen him do anything but work when he was in Bree. He was very young and yet his eyes…..they reminded him of the eyes of a Ranger, old before their time. He wondered what tragedy had brought him to Bree for he was not native to the town. In fact he had never heard an accent quite like his before. In these times strangers were people to be wary of and yet…this one did not give him any feeling of wariness, despite the fact he always wore black and kept to the sides when the inn was full. Sure enough as darkness fell and the inn filled the young man withdrew, serving quietly, eyes on the ground.

Harry glanced over at the door when he noticed his employer talking to a small group….and small was right. A group of young hobbits and not locals. Form what he had overheard hobbits weren't ones for travel and there was something…..darkness hung over one of them and it made his skin crawl.

He quickly served them the food they had ordered and retreated from the main room into the kitchen for a quick drink and then outside for air, leaning against the wall as he breathed deeply. Whatever that feeling was coming from was worse than any Horcrux. Hearing a commotion he ducked back inside to see the Hobbits vanishing up the stairs quickly and the rooms' occupants muttering about things.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, looking around wildly for danger, magic gathering under his skin as he got up and dressed silently. He quickly unwrapped a bundle and settled Gryffindor's sword at his hip before slipping from his small room at the back of the inn. With the ease of someone used to sneaking through castle passages he made his way through the inn before breaking into a run as he heard a cry of terror. He ran up the stairs to see the black figures in the broken doorway and Strider standing with his sword drawn, protecting the hobbits that had arrived earlier. These figures felt purely evil and Harry didn't hesitate, his Patronus leaping among them and causing them to screech as they scattered.

Aragorn stared in awe as he saw the young kitchen hand standing in the hallway, green eyes hard and his hand extended, a sword belted at his side. One of the Wraiths lunged and the man ducked away, pulling his sword to counter attack. Aragorn shook his surprise off and went back to the fight, not sure what to think of the silver stag protecting the hobbits. One of the Wraith's screamed and Aragorn glanced to see the other human pulling his sword from its side. That Wraith quickly fled and the others were less eager to engage the young man. Aragorn grabbed a smouldering torch and thrust it at another and the lot fled.

Harry sheathed his sword and let Prongs fade, panting slightly in exhaustion. In the two years he'd been in Middle Earth he hadn't had to fight much after the first few months lost in the wilds. "Anyone hurt?" He called, moving closer to the room and finding himself under the wide eyed stared of the hobbits. He gave them a small smiled and then looked at Strider. "Those things haven't gone far, you need to go. Now." Harry told him, sensing the creatures outside the town.

Aragorn frowned but nodded and urged the hobbits to gather their things. Their saviour vanished and Aragorn led them from the inn only to find him outside, strapping supplies to a pony. "Who are you?" He asked and green eyes stared at him, in over a year he had never actually heard the others name.

"Hadrian Black. Here." Hadrian thrust the reins at him and began herding the hobbits through the silent town. Aragorn pulled the pony along, not sure what to think of Hadrian but for now they could use the help. Instead of taking them to the gates he led them to a small gap in the towns walls and then out into the wilderness. Hadrian led them at a fast pace until he eventual stopped, eyes closed as he breathed deeply. "Lost them for now." He commented and then grabbed a water skin, drinking deeply. "What were those things?" He demanded, turning to Aragorn. Aragorn stared back, not sure what to think of him. He had helped them but for what reason? Was he a servant of the Enemy sent to find Frodo and take the Ring? He could not be Istari, could he?

"Ring Wraith's. Servants of the Enemy." He finally answered only for Hadrian to roll his eyes at him.

"Well that tells me nothing." He muttered before stretching. "You better keep moving. They're heading East at the moment. Good luck."

"You're leaving?" One of the hobbits demanded.

"You should be able to avoid them in the wilderness easily enough and get to wherever you are headed master hobbit." Hadrian answered.

"But…" Another started only to trail off.

"Whatever you carry, they want it desperately. Do not let them get it." he warned the dark haired hobbit whose hand went to a small pocket, hiding something behind his hand and Harry knew whatever it was, it was the source of evil he could feel. "Good luck Strider, I hope to see you again at the Prancing Pony." He turned to leave only to stop when Strider's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You know what Frodo carries?" He demanded and Hadrian shook his head.

"Only that it is great evil and makes my skin crawl."

"You do not hear its call?" Aragorn pushed and Hadrian again shook his head. He had been tempted all his life and had never given in. He may not be strictly a Light Wizard after the war but he was not Dark either. "What was that light back at the inn?"

Hadrian swallowed, nervous, but answered. "Magic."

"You are unlike any Wizard I have ever seen." Aragorn eyed him warily. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen? You're younger than us!" One of the as yet unnamed hobbits exclaimed and Hadrian smiled slightly. "You should come to Rivendell with us. Gandalf will be there!"

"Thank you but I should get back."

"Do you have family in Bree?" Frodo asked and they all saw the flash of pain in his eyes.

"My family died long ago." He admitted softly.

"Pippin may be right; you should come with us Black Wizard." Aragorn stated, he would feel better if he could keep an eye on him and if he were an enemy Gandalf and Elrond could deal with him.

Hadrian blinked at the title, hesitating but the hobbits swarmed him cheerfully, tugging him on and he gave in. A part of him craving companionship again.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Aragorn glanced back at the young man curiously as he heard the hobbits laugh. He saw him gesturing with his hands, obviously keeping them entertained with a story of some sort. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of the young wizard, he was unlike any wizard he had met or heard of. But he had saved them from the Nazgul and gotten them out of Bree unseen. Still, he would stay on guard around him until he could consult with Gandalf and Elrond.

* * *

Harry smiled at the antics of Merry and Pippin as they travelled. They were so young and innocent, was he ever like that? Before the war? Harry grabbed Pippin's shoulders, righting him before he could fall into the still, muddy water face first. It was bad enough to have to wade through without bathing in it.

"Thanks."

"Watch your step Pippin, taking a bath in this would not be healthy." He warned and Pippin nodded. At least he had thought to spell their clothes waterproof before they had entered the marshes. He winced and slapped at a mosquito, apparently wizard and hobbit blood was a delicacy here. He smirked as he saw Strider sneakily kill one that was on his neck, so apparently they liked Ranger blood as well. He was crazy to stay with them, he could feel the darkness around Frodo and the ones tracking them and yet….something wouldn't let him leave them no matter how much a part of him wanted to. He had already fought his war, why couldn't he live in peace now? But he knew better than that, any war in this sort of society would spread and spread quickly. They finally reached firmer ground and set up camp, Strider leaving to hunt down some meat for their meals. Harry got a nice fire started while Sam tended to the pony and the others set out bed rolls. When Strider returned with several rabbits they were soon set to cook in a hearty stew.

They continued on for days before reaching a hill that Strider called Weathertop. "We'll camp here for tonight." The Ranger announced before placing a bundle before the hobbits that opened to reveal what for them would be swords. "These are for you, keep them close. I'm going to scout around, Hadrian will you accompany me?" Harry blinked but nodded and headed into the falling darkness with him.

"What is it?" He asked once they were out of earshot of the hobbits.

"Can you still sense our trackers?" strider asked and Harry nodded.

"They're gaining ground every night. Apparently they don't need any sleep, or at least a lot less than we do." He admitted, hand drifting to his sword. "How much farther till wherever we're headed?"

"Still several days moving as fast as we can." Strider knelt to inspect something and Harry stood at his back, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Not good." He muttered, seeing a light from the hilltop they'd left and then he swore. "They've seen the light!" He yelled before taking off at a run for the camp. Strider quickly overtook him and Harry mentally cursed his shorter legs. Yes he had grown but he would never be considered tall like the Ranger in front of him. As they got closer they could hear the hobbits shout and the clash of blades. Harry unleashed his Patronus ahead of them, praying they got there in time.

They burst into the clearing created by the ring of statues and Harry locked blades with one of the wraiths before lashing out and kicking it away, sending a tongue of flame after it. He grinned as it shrieked and stumbled away. He turned to face another and paused as he saw another raising a wicked looking knife over empty air…no there was something there. Frodo! Harry apparated on instinct, appearing over what had to be Frodo, blocking the knife with his sword. "You will not touch him." He hissed, emerald eyes practically glowing with power. He felt it as a terrified Frodo appeared behind him, sprawled on the ground. "Move Frodo." He ordered and the hobbit scrambled away, Sam pulling him up. Harry glared at the wraith and then moved but it blocked and soon they were locked in a fight, Harry sensing the darkness on the blade knew getting a wound from it would be a very bad idea. The other wraiths began to retreat as Strider fought them off with his sword and a burning branch, setting several alight. Harry pressed against what appeared to be the lead wraith, fighting furiously but he was still out of practice and cried out in shock as his ankle turned on a rock, sending him down to the hard ground.

"Hadrian!" Frodo screamed as the wraith prepared to end the fight permanently. The hobbit threw himself at the creature, Elven blade in his hand. He stopped the attack on Harry but then screamed as the blade pierced his arm, midway between shoulder and elbow. Harry snarled and lashed out with the full force of his magic, Fiendfyre dancing to his will and the wraith screamed, stumbling away in agony. He caught Frodo as the hobbit collapsed, gasping in sheer agony.

"Stay awake Frodo." Harry whispered, ripping his sleeve away to see the wound even as Strider knelt beside them.

"A morgul blade." The Ranger dropped it as it disintegrated. "This is beyond my skills, he needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo and stood up. Harry nodded and stood, with a wave of his hand the camp was packed up and ready for travel. They took off through the night, Harry at the back to ensure the hobbits were safe. Elves…he'd heard of them since arriving and now he would finally get to meet them just not under the best of circumstances. They stopped only briefly, whenever the hobbits could go no further. Strider did what he could for Frodo and Harry tried what he could but he was no healer, the hobbits condition worsened hour by hour.

_TBC…._

_So Frodo still got stabbed, just in a less deadly spot. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Harry moved quickly with Frodo cradled to his chest, taking his turn carrying the too still form. Frodo was pale and cold in his arms despite the blanket wrapped around him, occasionally gasping for air. He seemed to alternate between raging fever and tremors and becoming too cold and still. And they were still three days from Rivendell. He came out into a clearing and blinked, staring at the three large stone….creatures. Seeing the other hobbits panting for air he gently settled Frodo down in the soft grass at the base of one of the statues even as Sam moved over, lifting a torch over them. "Look Mr Frodo, it's the trolls from Mr Bilbo's story." Sam tried to smile and Frodo just wheezed, starting to tremble. "He's burning up!"

"He's fading." Strider stated as he checked him over.

"Fading?" Harry asked.

"Crossing over to be one of them. Sam do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." Strider clarified and the hobbit nodded. "It may help slow the poison." The two moved off to search while Harry gently wiped Frodo down with a cool cloth, gently pushing magic into the wound to try and slow the poison.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked and Harry looked over at him, smiling softly.

"We will do everything we can." He assured him gently. He looked up as Strider and Sam returned with the plant and Strider went to work with it. "Will he make it?" Harry asked and Strider shook his head ever so slightly. At the speed they were going Frodo wouldn't last long enough. Harry frowned and then swore. "They're catching up again."

"Once we cross the river we will be safe, protected by their power."

"We just have to get there first." Harry sighed and went to lift Frodo again. "How close are we?" He asked curiously.

"About a day."

"And it's the only river around?"

"Yes." Strider looked at him oddly.

"Okay I should be able to do that."

"Do what?" Merry asked.

"Without Frodo here they would leave you alone right?" He asked and Strider nodded. "Okay so I'll get Frodo to the river."

"How?"

"Magic. Hope you're right about the elves protecting though cause it'll wipe me out."

"You can get him to the elves?" Strider asked.

"We should be close enough." Harry agreed. He tightened his hold on Frodo and closed his eyes, he hated apparating blind but Frodo needed help urgently. All he had to do was find the river…with a pop the two vanished much to the shock of the other hobbits and Ranger.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked blurrily at the ceiling above him. Where was he and what had happened? He closed his eyes and mentally went over his conditions, his magic was nearly drained so that explained why he felt so horrible. But how had he drained himself so badly….Frodo! He jerked upright and groaned, hearing a chuckle. He turned to his head to see an elderly man dressed in grey. "Welcome back young one."

"Where?" He asked groggily.

"Rivendell, you were found on the borders two days ago."

"Frodo? Is he alright?"

Gandalf was impressed that his second thought was for the young hobbit and not his own health. "Frodo will live although the wound may always trouble him." He smiled as the young man relaxed.

"Good, that's good." Harry whispered before his eyes closed again in sleep. Gandalf sat back, smoking his pipe thoughtfully as he watched the young man sleep. He didn't know what to think of him. They'd been found by a patrol not far from the river and brought in for medical aide. They had almost lost Frodo several times but thankfully Lord Elrond had managed to save him. The young man with him seemed to be suffering from exhaustion only which was a little odd. He could feel the power the boy held, Elrond had felt it too and it made them wary and yet….there was something almost familiar about him.

* * *

Aragorn led the three hobbits into the elven city, smiling slightly at their wonder as they looked around. From the activity he was hoping that meant Hadrian and Frodo had arrived safely. He felt relieved when he saw Gandalf and his foster father walking towards them.

"Gandalf! Is Mr Frodo alright?" Sam called out when he saw the wizard who smiled at them in return.

"Frodo will be just fine Samwise. He is still resting as is your new friend." The wizard assured them gently and the hobbits all relaxed.

"I knew Hadrian could do it!" Pippin cheered happily.

"So our young guests name is Hadrian. Where did you find him Estel?" Elrond asked the mortal man he had raised for so long.

"He was a kitchen hand at the Prancing Pony in Bree. He has been there for at least a year." Aragorn went on to explain what had happened, shocking Elrond even if he managed to hide it. "It's good that they made it here."

"Actually a patrol found them both not far past the river. He was unconscious and Frodo was nearly beyond my aide."

"But they will both recover?"

"Hadrian has already woken once but was still weary. Frodo should wake in the next few days."

* * *

"Hadrian!" He turned and smiled as the three hobbits rushed over, talking excitedly as they surrounded him.

"I'm glad you all made it here safely." He told them as he sat down on a bench.

"Gandalf said you were resting when we got here."

"Bringing Frodo took more out of me than I realised it would but I'm alright now." He assured them.

"Have you seen Frodo?" Merry asked and Harry shook his head.

"I was told he is still unconscious but will be fine. He'll be up and around before you know it."

"Then we can go home."

"So eager to head out again Sam?"

The hobbit shrugged. "We've done what Gandalf wanted us to."

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat in the garden and breathed in the fresh air deeply. He knew he wasn't meant to be out of bed yet but he had been going nuts stuck in bed and with people staring at him. It had become a bit of a game between him and the Healers, he would sneak out and they would try to find him in order to force him back to bed. But he honestly felt fine, his core was almost fully recharged and he had enough of resting. He wanted to enjoy Rivendell for as long as he could, not be tied to a bed. Something made him turn his head and he studied the figure that emerged from the trees, a male elf, tall and ethereal with long hair and a bow slung across his back.

The elf inclined his head. "I apologise for disturbing you."

"You didn't. Are you here for the council?" Harry asked since this elf was dressed differently to the locals.

"Yes, I am here to represent Mirkwood."

"Then you had a long and dangerous journey." Harry commented as he stood and brushed the grass from his pants. "Maybe I'll see you later." He smiled and left the elf alone.

* * *

Gandalf observed the young man as he talked and laughed with the hobbits. He was unlike anyone he had ever encountered and yet there was something vaguely familiar about him at the same time. It was very frustrating. His power was incredible to feel and very tightly controlled yet he carried no staff to wield it with. He was an enigma, a powerful puzzle that so far seemed willing to ally himself with them. But what was his motivation for doing so? According to Aragorn he had lived a quiet life in the background for at least a year in Bree but nothing was really known about him before that. His abilities in facing the Ringwraith's were puzzling but very useful. And it made his being an ally of Sauron's less likely but still possible. They simply didn't know enough about the young man to say whose side he would be on in the coming conflict. But there was something…an instinct that told him Hadrian would side with them.

* * *

Hadrian sat beside Frodo who smiled happily at him, relieved to have people he knew sitting with him for the Council. For his part Harry had no clue why he had been asked to attend. He glared at the small golden ring when Frodo brought it out and placed it on the pedestal. He could feel the evil emanating from it, reaching out to everyone present and slammed the strongest shields he had into place. He had spent seventeen years fighting another soul for possession of his own body, even if he hadn't been conscious of the fight, and now without the soul fragment his mental shields were pretty much unbreakable. He felt Frodo flinching back and put a hand on his arm to try and help him stay calm. Watching the Gondorian try and talk them into using the Ring had him shaking his head in disbelief. He agreed with Elrond that it needed to be destroyed. Though he was shocked about the Gondor needing no king thing, Strider was a Prince? He hadn't seen that coming! Then again there had always been something different about him, even compared to the other Rangers that came to the Prancing Pony. Harry let the various arguments wash over him, focusing on shielding himself and helping Frodo deal with everything. When it was announced the Ring would go to Mordor to be destroyed his heart sank. He knew who would volunteer.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared at the new clothes laid out on his bed. Obviously the seamstress had overheard the teasing hobbits calling him Hadrian the black and assumed that he was like Gandalf. The new clothes were of better quality than anything he had owned since arriving in Middle Earth. The clothes were made from pitch black cloth with decorative stitching in silver. They were stunning and made from durable cloth and closer to what the elves wore than men. He shook his head and finished packing his bag before going to wash up and dress in the new clothes, settling the travelling cloak over his shoulders and sheathing his sword at his waist. He glanced in the mirror and blinked at his reflection, he looked…he looked like a noble or something. Then again he had heard rumours that the Potters were one of the older magical families so maybe in a way he was. He shoulder his pack and headed out the door to meet up with the others, he'd miss the quiet peace of Rivendell but he wouldn't let the hobbits go without him there to help keep them safe.

_TBC…._


End file.
